Better Myself
by The innocent and the young
Summary: AU in which Arya and Gendry are 'dating' so to say. Gendry is trying to better himself, ie. getting A Levels ect. but Arya doesn't understand why. Rated for cautions sake.


_**Better Myself**_

**Rating: **PG-13(possibly)

**Genre:** Romance/AU

**Paring:** Arya/Gendry

**Summery:** AU in which Arya and Gendry are 'dating' so to say. Gendry is trying to better himself, ie. getting A Levels ect. but Arya doesn't understand why. It wasn't intended to turn out as it did, and this is the first smut like thing I've ever written so I have no idea if it's any good.

Eh, enjoy. All things belong to the rightful people.

* * *

Arya walked out of the kitchen, holding a mug in each hand, watching were she stepped so as to not trip over any of the discarded clothes and items that littered the floor. The old t-shirt she was wearing reached down to just above her knees, leaving the rest of her legs bare to the semi cold air in the 2 bedroom apartment she owned. A smile crept on to her faces as she paused just behind the sofa, tilting her head to the side to watch as Gendry frowned over one of his open text books. She liked watching as his back tensed in concentration, everything around him seeming oblivious as he tried to 'better himself' She almost laughed every time he said that. The memory of when he first said it came in to her mind.

"_I want to better myself, Arya. I want to...to be someone, to be able to do _something_." He'd said. _

"_You don't need to change though! You're fine the way you are, who cares if you don't have a GCSE in maths or an A Level in business studies? You don't need to go back to school." She's said._

"_I know I don't _have_ to. But I _want_ to." He's replied simply. _

A crease formed in the middle of her eyes, between her eyebrows, as she carefully placed the mugs down on the fold up table to the side of the sofa, trying not to make any sound. Once the mugs were down she straightened up, feeling her back crack as she stretched her small frame. But still Gendry hadn't given any sign to knowing she was there, so she decided to use it to her advantage. She just couldn't understand his need to be better in himself and all his bloody studying.

She stepped up behind the sofa, supporting her hips against the back while leaning the top half of her body over his shoulder, one arm on each side of his neck. But Gendry was used to Arya doing this, leaning over him and reading whatever page he was on. Arya turned her face so her lips her against his neck, she placed a small kiss on his neck, feeling the blood coursing through his veins.

"You study too much." She murmured, looking up at him. That got his attention.

"And you do this every night I come over to study." He said back, a smile tugging on his lips as his eyes wandered away from the book to her.

"If you're gonna come over to my apartment the least you could do it pay some attention to me. I feel like you should be having a with those books of yours. Would you like a room?" Her voice was layered in false mockery, she really did want to spend time with him, too talk. But kisses always seemed to win out.

"Is someone feeling left out?" Gendry asked letting out a small chuckle.

"Shut up." She said, moving the arm she wasn't leaning on to hit him awkwardly on the shoulder, but instead Gendry grabbed him, holding her still.

"Make me." He said gruffly. Then he pulled her over the back of the sofa, leaving her legs dangling over the back while the rest of her body was pinned beneath his, her back pressing on down on the worn out cushions. Arya let out a small shout in shock, not expecting him to move so fast. The old shirt of his she was wearing rode up towards her hips as she lay upside down with him leaning over her body.

"Now you've got me trapped, what do you plan to do?" she asked taking a deep breath after forgetting to breathe again. That happened a lot, she observed, whenever she looked at him like he was now. No mask, not trying to prove himself to anyone, plain and open, stubble on his chin and checks, black hair falling into his eyes, his eyes. Oh how she loved looking into his eyes! Like little pools of unending water mixed with the sky. Somehow, over the years, they'd slowly paralysed her, leaving only him to see.

"I have some ideas." Gendry breathed out slowly as he bent his head down her neck, kissing it softly, moving up and down slowly making his way towards her mouth. "I think there needs to be some sort of punishment for every time you interrupt my studying." He said, his breath tickling her face as he spoke, the gap between them was becoming smaller and smaller.

"Would you just kiss me already?" Arya said, losing her patience with his teasing kisses. Gendry let out a soft chuckle, pushing himself up with one of his arms so he could look at her face properly.

"Now where's the fun in that, miss?"Just the way he said it made her want to hit him, but Gendry knew that was coming. With the hand that wasn't supporting his weight; he held her hands above her head. For a few seconds they just looked at each other, until Arya broke the stillness by raising her head to his until their lips met. It wasn't the first kiss, or the last, but every time it was something different.

A mixture of excitement and passion and want and sometimes, when she wanted to see it plainly, love. It wasn't like in the films or books, with fireworks going off or bells chiming in the background, it was just Arya and Gendry. Each fighting for control, though they both knew she would win. Nothing but their bodies connecting, flesh on flesh, hands tangling in hair, pulling, playful bites and soft moans. Wanting more then what could be given. All too soon it ended. Both of them breaking apart, panting slightly for breath, both full of heat from the moment, but not wanting to push it too far. Not yet.

"Now will you let me finish my studying?" he asked politely, helping her into the sitting positions, her feet hanging over the back of the sofa and her back facing the empty air.

"I suppose I could. Can't keep you from bettering yourself now can I." She said, mimicking his voice at the end. Gendry just laughed, stooping over to pick up the mechanics text book from where it had fallen, while Arya rearranged herself so she was sitting with her back leaning on his arm. Somehow, they always ended up like this. Him studying with her leaning on him as she listened to him breathe, slowly drifting off the sleep.

"I still stand by what I said; you don't need to better yourself for someone else. But...but I hope you get what you're aiming for, you know that, right?" she asked, tilting her head backwards to look at him, suddenly conscious of the fact she'd never said it. She felt rather then heard him laugh as it rumbled through his body.

"I know, Arya, I know." Was all he said, wrapping one arm around her, his eyes not leaving the book in his hand. _Stupid boy, _she thought sighing, _you're already better than them all. _But she didn't say it out loud, because she knew he would never believe her.


End file.
